You're close Madam
by kdlovehg
Summary: Peeta, a handsome rake, spent his time between dining and dancing with women and penning scholarly journals. He doesn't want a perfect darling and Lady Katniss is far from anything he's seen before. She's not quite perfect but there must be something much worse. How is she not married?It's just a shame that they can't behave around each other.


Summary: _Peeta, a handsome rake, spent his time between dining and dancing with women and penning scholarly journals. He doesn't want a perfect darling and Lady Katniss is far from anything he's seen before. She's not quite perfect but there must be something much worse. How is she not married?_

 _Katniss has learnt that trust isn't real and has taken on the challenge of being who she ought to be – and Mellark's not going to ruin that for her. It's just a shame that they can't behave around each other._

* * *

 _Prologue: Capitol, Panem_

 _May 13th_

 _Katniss' pov -8 years old._

* * *

"Can I see her?" I squeak, trying to be heard over the loud men and women rushing around mummy. My fingers clutch the sheet on her bed as I stretch higher onto my tiptoes. Her breathing is shallow and her pretty blonde hair is stuck to her pale forehead. She seems tired. A woman in pink at the end of the bed tugs a sheet over the bottom of my mum's dress, covering up a big red stain. She tuts.

We've been here for such a long time, even the suns gone to sleep. The woman whispers to another young girl, glancing back and forth at my mother. I pat her hand gently but she barely twitches.

"Not now dear" the eccentric woman says gently. "Why not let your mother rest some, hmm?".

"She's quiet" the young girl says, biting her lip.

"They both are". The woman presses a damp cloth against my mother's forehead.

"Can we see her for only a moment miss? Please" I whisper. "It might make mummy feel better".

"I don't think we can help you there" she replies sadly. "If only it wasn't so easy to be fooled by wicked men – even if they've already passed on", she pauses before seemingly turning her attention to my mother, "But at least we're here". She takes my mother's other hand. "If only we'd known sooner".

"Known what?" I ask, but she doesn't reply, too busy tracing my mother's knuckles with her thumb. Why does everyone seem so sad?

"I'm sorry" mummy whispers, between ragged gasps. She squeezes her eyes shut as if in pain. It takes a second for the woman to react.

"Bring the babe Delly. Hurry now". The young girl nods before rushing out of the room. The other woman darts over to the window, where even I can see a small carriage waiting outside. "We must prepare the child for departure".

"Where's she going?" I ask as the girl – Delly? –walks back in. She cradles a small babe that I can barely see as she's held too high. After passing the child to my mother she tries to help her sit up but mother hardly moves as if weighed down. Instead Delly shifts the babe so she's resting on my mum's chest.

It barely moves.

I breathe out heavily. Maybe mother will inhale it and her chest will rise. I reach over to touch her small nose before I rub the back of my finger against her cheek.

"She's soft" I say quietly, grimacing as a flash of pain shoots up my legs from standing for so long. "And kind of icky" I continue, noticing how my fingertip feels damp. "I think she's making mummy feel peaceful".

"That's good dear – Primrose is" the woman says coming over to stand next to me. I watch her turn and whisper to Delly – something about the baby and parents waiting. I don't bother listening too focused on how odd it is that daddy isn't here and why me and the new child are so similar.

Katniss and Primrose. That's a silly name for a baby. You can't have two flowers in the house.

"I'll look after Mrs Everdeen - later that is", Delly states, tugging nervously on her hair. It's blonde –just like my mum's and just like little Prim. It suits them all. I shove one of my brunette pigtails out of the way and focus on the innocent infant. Delly gestures to the babe and then the window as if in a hurry. I don't think I was meant to see though because she isn't looking at me.

I suppose this is what happens when you speak to strangers - especially strange men. I peck mother's hand. "Don't worry" I whisper so that no-one else can hear, "I'll look after her when you're tired". This can't be that bad. Mother will heal soon and the new babe will come home to meet dad and…

He's gone.

Perhaps baby Prim is just a late baby. Of course she is. These things take time don't they? Two years isn't every long.

The woman in pink reaches down and picks up my squirming little sister. My mummy trembles slightly. I step away from the bed.

"Where are you taking her?" I ask following her to the door but Delly holds onto my shoulders, pulling me back gently. "Your making her sad? What about mummy? What about me?".

"You'll stay here with me dear" she states wrapping the baby in a white cloth. When I catch her eyes, I can see they're shiny. She's crying.

"And Prim-Primrose?" I ask as she steps outside, holding onto the handle – the door open between us.

"She has to go".

"But that's making you sad".

"Ignore me" she begs trying to make me stop talking but I can't.

I try to shrug Delly off but she's strong and I'm only small. "When will she be back?". The woman sniffles and chokes out a sob, not answering me.

I wait.

She slams the door shut, cutting me off. My lips twitch down and I rub my eyes with my fists.

I think I have my answer.

* * *

 ** _Authors note ~ Hi! So, that was short... this a new WIP, and this is only the prologue. (Loosely inspired by Not Quite a Lady by Loretta Chase)_**

 _ **The next chapter will be at least an extra 2000 words. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, favourite/follow, tell me what you think! I appreciate it. I love hearing your feedback! What do you think about Mrs - and yes she has that title for a reason - Everdeen? I tried to make Katniss sound young but not clueless and childish. Yeah, I can't wait to right normally again. This was hard to write but the quicker this was posted the more time I have for the next chapter. :)**_


End file.
